Light Fury
|Source = Franchise}} The Light Fury is a dragon species discovered in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. It was given its name by Hiccup and Astrid.DeBlois, Dean. I’m Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can’t wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (June 7, 2018). Reddit. The only known Light Fury is a female that becomes Toothless' love interest and potential mate, though unlike Toothless, she is not the last of her kind. It is a close relative and a variation of the Night Fury. Development Director Dean DeBlois describes the Light Fury’s role as a call to the wild for Toothless, who lacks many primal instincts regarding love and she will detach Toothless from human influence. Physical Appearance Light Furies greatly resemble Night Furies, but they are sleeker with lighter colorations with glimmering textures that include, white, cream, and pink. They possess a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. They also have two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. Because it is a variant of the Night Fury and not the same species, there are differences. Toothless, the only known Night Fury, has very large scales covering his appendages, legs, and snout. The Light Fury does not show these traits. In addition, the Night Fury has ridges going along the middle of its head, wheras the Light Fury does not. On the sides of its head, the Light Fury has two less appendages than the Night Fury, and the head of the Night Fury is slightly longer. The mouth of the Light Fury is shorter, and it doesn't stretch as far across its face as the mouth of the Night Fury. This last trait, however, might just have to do with the personal traits of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, and it may not have anything to do with the species. Wings and tail flukes Unlike Night Furies, the wings of Light Furies are shorter with no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have strips of glittery light pink running down their wings. The tail flukes of the Light Furies are triangular in shape, white in color and shorter than the Night Furies’. But just like Night Furies, Light Furies are unable to fly if one of these tail flukes is destroyed. Abilities Firepower Light Furies are capable of shooting explosive plasma blasts, which resemble the ones produced by Night Furies. It is very likely that the plasma produced by the two closely related species share the same chemical components. In the same respect, a Light Fury has an amount of control over when its flame blast explodes in the air. Cloaking Light Furies possess the amazing ability of seemingly disappear when they fly through the blasts of their fire. This is in fact a form of cloaking that occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales have mirror-like qualities. Strength Light Furies are able to carry heavy objects, including humans and dragons that are larger than themselves. Behavior and Personality Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are very fast, very intelligent, and very elusive. They seem to be gentle towards other Furies, but they can be aggressive when unknown humans interfere with them or their natural lifestyle. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Trivia *The fact that the Light Fury and Night Fury are related implies that dragons live in 'families,' like animals in real life (I.E, caimans, alligators, and crocodiles are all related through the crocodilian family). **Due to this, it is possible that the Skrill is part of this 'Night Fury family.' References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Night Furies Category:Fast Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragon Subspecies